Rise And Fall
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: This is my alternate ending to Shadow Kiss. Hope u enjoy


Rise and Fall: a Vampire Academy story

_**AN: Alright you guys. Here is another story. This is Rise and Fall, an alternate ending to Shadow Kiss. I didn't really favorite how it ended so I decided to make my own. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. SPOILERS! If you haven't read Vampire Academy, do not read this. So here is the summary:**_

_**Summary: Starts at the cabin scene. Lemon! But what would happen if the scene created a little accident. You never know what could happen when a certain spirit user is watching, when you have a shadow kissed Dhampir and an Old Soul Dhampir. Here is their story, and follow the Challenges that face Rose and Dimitri. What will happen to Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and all the others? Read to find out.**_

"

"_**We can't…" he told me.**_

"_**I know," I agreed.**_

_**Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as he tried to get my coat of, then his shirt, then my shirt….. It really was a lot like when we'd fought out on the quad earlier - that same passion and heat. I think at the end of the day, the instincts that power fighting and sex aren't so different. They all come from an animal side of us.**_

_**Yet, as more and more clothes came off, it went beyond just animal passion. It was sweet and wonderful at the same time. When I looked into his eyes, I could see without a doubt that he loved me more than anyone else in the world, that I was his salvation, the same way that he was mine. I'd never expected my first time to be in a cabin in the woods, but I realized the place didn't matter. The person did. With someone you loved, you could be anywhere, and it would be incredible. Being in the most luxurious bed in the world wouldn't matter if you were with someone you didn't love.**_

_**And oh, I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. All of our clothes finally ended up in a pile on the floor…"**_

"**God Roza, you have no clue what you do to me. How hard you make me," he whispered into my ear as his hands traced the contours of my body.**

**I nipped at his earlobe showing, without words, how much I wanted him. His hands fondled my breasts, and shortly his mouth joined them. His mouth sucked on a hardened peak, like a child breast-feeding from its mother. My back arched, my toes curled, and a breathy moan escaped the back of my throat. He looked up at me, his dark brown bedroom eyes gazing into my own brown, both darkened by lust. One of his hands, that wasn't on my breast, trailed down my stomach and played with the dark brown curls at the apex of my thighs, before dipping into my center. **

**My hand grazed his erection as I tried to trace the muscles that were his abs. He broke free from my breast to moan. I did it again and the same sound came out, but this time louder. I wrapped my hand around it and tugged. This time he growled. I giggled. He shot me a look that said "Don't fuck with me". But I did anyway and began to stroke him softly, pumping my hand back and forth. His lust filled eyes drooped with what I was assuming as pleasure and dropped his head to my chest. A moan rumbled deep in his chest and I felt the vibration on my own. He began to pant as he reached his peak, but before he got there I let go. **

"**I can tease too Roza," he mumbled, his fingers retracing the paths to my center that he had trailed over earlier.**

**His kisses descended lower, falling on the under curve of my breasts. I let out a gasp as he dipped his tongue into my navel. His eyes never left mine as he licked his way down to my center. My breathing increased and, my moans got louder. His tongue began to pleasure me until I couldn't take it and he pulled away. Now I knew what he meant about teasing. The look in his eyes questioned "are you ready?" I nodded and he placed the tip at my slick opening. He pushed in only to stop when he reached my hymen. I nodded again and he pulled back slightly just to push through almost harshly. My gasp filled the air as tears filled my eyes. **

**Once adjusted, I clenched my inner muscles letting him know it was ok for him to move. His thrusting started slow but the pressure and animal passion from earlier took its place and soon we were thrusting our hips together. His moans soon turned to grunts and pants, while mine turned into whimpers and screams. His hand made its way down to where we were joined to rub my clit.**

"**Cum for me Roza." he whispered. "I want to feel you clench around me, wrapping me so nice and tight inside you. It feels so good Roza, so wet, warm and, tight."**

**I never really expected him to talk dirty and I loved it. Only a few moments later my orgasm washed over me in huge, thick waves. I let out a guttural scream from the back of my throat as my hands clawed at his back, my own arched, and my inner walls tightened into a vice grip around him. A groan filled the room minutes later, the same time hot liquid filled me inside. We slowed our thrusting; only doing so to ride out our own orgasms. He fell on top of me, no longer holding his weight. I gust of air later, my arms wrapped around him holding him tightly to me. He pulled the blankets up around us and held me to him. I whispered an "I love you" in his ear and he responded the same.**

_**AN: So guys, how was it? Review and let me know. Umm just to let you know this is not a one-shot, I plan to continue, and not every chapter will be filled with a lemon, I just wanted to elaborate on the details in the cabin scene and This is an alternate ending to Shadow kiss.**_


End file.
